warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeyfern
'''Honeyfern' is a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy ''Twilight : Honeykit is born to Sorreltail during the badger attack, along with Molekit, Cinderkit, and Poppykit. While helping Honeykit, Sorreltail, and the other kits, Cinderpelt dies. Sunset : Honeykit is not yet an apprentice, and is one of the youngest kits in the nursery. Her littermates are Molekit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit, and her father is Brackenfur. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Honeypaw becomes Sandstorm's apprentice. Dark River : Honeypaw continues her training. She appears to have a small crush on Lionpaw when she and Lionpaw were hunting, and she stuck up for him in front of Mousepaw and told him to catch an easy mouse. It was confirmed by Erin Hunter that she may like the golden apprentice. Outcast : Honeypaw reveals to Hollypaw that she has a crush on the newly-named Berrynose, who is completely ignorant toward her. Hollypaw wonders how Honeypaw could like the arrogant warrior. Eclipse :Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw watch the assesment of Honeypaw and her sisters in order to watch out for Cinderpaw. They note that Honeypaw looks nervous. :She gains her warrior name Honeyfern. When she was granted her name, she was only looking at Berrynose, seeming that she only cared for his approval. It is mentioned that she is always following and drooling over Berrynose, and she doesn't realize how stuck up he is. During the battle with WindClan, Jaypaw finds her and Sorreltail losing a fight against two RiverClan warriors who came to help WindClan. Jaypaw saves them, although Sorreltail twists her paw. Long Shadows :Honeyfern gets greencough and is moved to the abandoned twoleg place, where she watches over Rosekit. She sees Firestar lose a life. Later she tries to feed a mouse to Briarkit, but the kit refuses to eat it, wanting milk and her mother Millie, who is seriously sick with greencough. Sunrise : At her last moments, Honeyfern was sharing tongues with Berrynose. They were already mates at the time. Both of them were discussing kits and sounded hopeful they would have kits of their own. Suddenly, she noticed a snake slithering across the camp, about to bite Briarkit. Bravely sweeping the kit aside, the snake bit her. She wailed her blood was on fire as Leafpool announced there was nothing to do, and soon died. Berrynose tried to comfort her in her final moments, telling her that they would have had wonderful kits and she died bravely saving Briarkit. When she was nearly dead he told her that they would meet again in StarClan. :Berrynose, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost are the cats who sit for Honeyfern's vigil. :Her mother, Sorreltail, is sorely upset by the death of her second kit, after Molepaw, and mourns deeply. Mousefur recalls how well Honeyfern, as an apprentice, took care of her. Family '''Father:' :BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, pg 25: Living (As of Sunrise) Mother: :SorreltailRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) Sisters: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) Brother: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Uncles: :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Thornclaw: Living (As of Sunrise) :Graystripe: Living (As of Sunrise) Aunts: :Brightheart: Living (As of Sunrise) :Cinderpelt: Living (Reborn As Cinderheart) Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 99: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Grandfather: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247 of : Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Grandmother: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Aunt: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Great-Grandmother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:StarClan Cat